The bladebreakers once and always
by une-01
Summary: New bleyders, in town who mean business. Reunited Bladebrakers. Snoby Hilary and many surprises. Just read and you'll become hooked
1. Part 1The bladebreakers reunite

A/N Okay, PEEPS this is my first story in FF.net. I hope you all enjoy it  
and REVIEW.  
  
Season 2  
  
Part 1 ----- Chapter 1- The Bladebreakers reunite  
  
It was 8 o'clock in the morning. The rain was dropping loudly down the streets and Tyson a blue haired boy was running as fast as he could to not be late for school. Just as he reached his school the bell rang and he was late another timing this week. When he got in his class a snoby girl named Hilary started yelling at him for being late.  
  
" SO, Tyson the worlds best beyblader is late for class" " My, my what a surprise" said Hilary in her sarcastic voice  
  
" Hilary, why don't you keep your mouth shut before I shut it myself"? Said Tyson while sitting next to Kenny/Chief. Who was one of his teammates and also one of his best friends. Kenny was a real genius. He always spend his time with his laptop which also had a Bit Beast stuck inside.  
  
Mrs.Kincaid in the other side was looking at Tyson and Hilary like they were crazy and finally she said " Please class take up your books please and Hilary sit down."  
  
"Oh, man I forgot my books." " What will I do"? said Tyson  
  
" Well, well tough luck Tyson, I mean you think so high of yourself that you come with no books at class, but I will show you" " As a school president I think that for being late for class and forgetting your books you should clean up the class for one whole week, don't you think so Mrs. Kincaid" said Hilary literally yelling in his ear.  
  
" I think Hilary had a good idea and that Tyson should be punished for coming late and forgetting his books" said Mrs. Kincaid softly  
  
" What, that is so totally unfair Hilary" said Tyson getting off his chair and staying 1 feet away from her. They were at each others neck for the rest of the day. When class finished Tyson started cleaning the class while Kenny was waiting outside for him.  
  
Suddenly Hilary came in the came in and just as she was about yell Tyson tricked her by making it look like he was sick. He started twitching and acting like he was in pain.  
  
" Tyson, if this is a joke I will get you for it" said Hilary in her bossy voice " My stomach is aching" said Tyson pretending and making his voice stir.  
  
Hilary really thought that Tyson was sick and she went to call Miss Kincaid. But, when she went to call her Tyson ran out of the class straight to Kenny.  
  
" Tyson you are late" said Kenny in a hurry " Do ya know what it took me to come here this fast"? " I had to make it look like I was sick to fool Hilary" said Tyson while catching his breath  
  
" Ok lets go now Tyson" " Okay"  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Part 2The bladebreakers reunite

A/N YEPPIE, another chapter. Read and enjoy it. Also don't forget to REVIEW.  
  
Season 2  
  
Part 2 ------- Chapter 1 The Bladebreakers reunite  
  
Tyson woke up the next day repeating last night in his mind and never realizing he was late for school another time this week. Just as he started rubbing his eyes, he saw a letter on his table. He picked it up and in the inside and the letter looked something like this  
  
Dear, Tyson  
  
I couldn't reach Kai, Max or Rei that is why I wrote this letter to you. You see since you and Kenny are the ones that I could reach I decided that it was best to give this important letter to both of you. The BBA has invited the Bladebreakers in a World Championship in which the best Bladers all around the world are coming. Hence, you and Kenny have to warn Kai, Max and Rei about this Campionship. It is going start in the next two weeks so you can have time to practice and get together with the rest of the group. I wish you my best  
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Mr. Dickenson  
  
" Oh.man, I am late already" said Tyson running out of the house hurrily.  
  
(In the class)  
  
Mrs. Kincaid sat on her chair and started the lesson. Just then the door opened.  
  
"If it isn't Tyson always late for class, but don't worry he is going to serve another BORING detention cleaning up the class" said Hilary in a satisfied smirk  
  
" Why you little brat" said Tyson jumpig of his seat.  
  
" Enough, everybody sit down" said Mrs. Kincaid in her soft tone  
  
That afternoon...  
  
" Tyson hurry up and finish cleaning the floors, and also don't try to do anything stupid because I will not fall for it" said Hilary  
  
" Alrigh Hilary I will not try anything" Tyson said bored to the culm  
  
He didn't even know how Hilary could be so damn annoying. She had no right whatsoever to tell him what to do every time she saw him. She had no right. That was why he always tried not to talk to her because they would fight. For some time Tyson thought that Hilary was jealous of him but now he knew that not only she envied him but also his presence disturbed her  
  
When Tyson finished cleaning that afternoon he went out to find Kenny and tell him about Mr. Dickenson's letter. Tyson thought that it was better for Kenny and him to send three letters to their teammates. At the thought of that Tyson started running to find Kenny and just in luck Tyson found Kenny outside waiting for him  
  
" Kenny, I have news from Mr.Dickenson" said Tyson breathing hard and gave him the letter from Mr. Dickenson. Kenny read the letter and finally said  
  
"We better find Rei and the others"  
  
Tyson and Kenny went in Tyson's house and decided to write letters to Rei, Max and Kai.  
  
The letters looked like this:  
  
Dear Rei  
  
Yesteday we received a letter from Mr.Dickenson and he said that there is a new " World Championship" and that we are invited. There are beyblarders from all over the world and there are very good beybladers.  
  
See you in a week at my house  
  
From Tyson and Kenny  
  
Dear Max  
  
Yesterday we got a letter from Mr.Dickenson and he said that there is going to be another World Championship and also we are invited. Lots of other beybladers are invited from all over the world. See you at my house in a week  
  
From Tyson and Kenny  
  
Dear Kai  
  
Yesterday we received a letter from Mr.D and he said that there is going to be a new World Championship with bladers from all over the world and we are invited.  
  
See you at my house in one week  
  
From Tyson and Kenny  
  
"Ok Tyson all the letters are done and all we have to do is send them" said Kenny happily  
  
" Alright Kenny now we have to do a week of hard training to get ready for the world's championships and then no one will beat us no one" said Tyson  
  
" Oh and Kenny I guess there is one word left to day right now"  
  
LET IT RIP  
  
A/N OK people I know it took a lot to write but I warn you it is long. Have a nice time reading this chapter and REVIEW 


End file.
